JP 2006-194335 A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2006, proposes a damping mechanism for a hydraulic shock absorber, comprising a leaf valve constituted by plural leaves accumulated on an outlet of a port which is formed through a piston and a supporting member which supports a specific portion of the leaf valve in an axial direction. A central portion of the leaf valve is fixed to the piston and an outer peripheral part of the leaf valve is caused to lift as a pressure in the port increases, thereby opening the port.
When the piston strokes in a direction opposite to the lifting direction of the leaf valve, the outer peripheral part of the leaf valve is lifted from the piston in response to a hydraulic pressure acting on the leaf valve via the port. As the port opens, working fluid flows through the port. The leaf valve generates a damping force on the basis of a flow resistance exerted on the working fluid.
The supporting member causes a specific leaf of the leaf valve to bend in a constant position according to the opening pressure to generate a damping force having preferable characteristics.